


The Bull Rider

by Whiskeysoakedwords



Category: Scott Eastwood - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Original work - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3726268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskeysoakedwords/pseuds/Whiskeysoakedwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade had been burned by love before. Her ex telling her everything she wanted to hear to get her into bed only to leave her broken hearted and bitter. She had closed herself off to love that was until Chase Bennett, the sexy bull rider from Texas came rolling up onto her families farm and made her question all her old rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bull Rider

**Author's Note:**

> Putting this in the Scott Eastwood fandom because he's who I pictured as Chase.

He's just a man in a cowboy hat. 

I remind myself of this once again, but he's not just any man in a cowboy hat. His a sandy haired, blue eyed, sex on two legs bull rider that I would sell my soul to ride for longer than eight seconds. I haven't been able to get Chase Bennett out of my head since him and his crew rolled up to my families farm two weeks ago. Renting the stables and the guest house for a few weeks to train for the up and coming rodeo season. But he was on my no fuck list. After Landon fucked me over I told myself no more bull riders. They are just a bunch of ego maniacs, who leave nothing but broken hearts and ripped panties in their wake and wasn't about to open myself up to that again. No matter how much I wanted to fuck chase. 

He was leaned up against the barn nursing a beer and doing his best to fake interest in what I could only assume was another boring pageant queen story from the queen herself Chloe. She was a gorgeous red head with legs for days but man could she talk, talk, talk,talk about nothing but herself. My eyes couldn't help but follow his hand as he tucked his thumb into his belt, fingers resting along the impressive bulge pressing against the denim. I flush when he catching me watching him, flashing me a sexy crooked smile. God damn that panty dropping smile of his. 

I polish off the last of my beer and decide I need a break from listening to the hens go on about babies and their balding husbands and definitely needed a break from Chase. Standing up from the picnic table I immediately feel the effects of a few too many beers, my head feeling a little dizzy. I smooth the front of my white eyelet summer dress, trying to steady myself before walking over to the quiet barn. 

I head up to the hay loft away from the crowd and noise. The moon is full in the night sky and the cool spring air was calming my hazy head. I was lost in my thoughts, my oh so dirty thoughts of Chase bending me over these hay bails when I heard the creak of the wood behind me. I spin around, spotting Chase standing a top the stairway and he's watching me. 

"Sorry for frightening you Miss. Kelly." He smiles politely and takes a few steps closer to me. 

"No it's fine and please call me Jade." 

He's standing just inches from me now. His scent filling the air - sweat, tobacco and beer. His hand wraps around my waist, sending a delicious wave of pleasure straight between my legs. "You look very pretty in this dress, Jade." 

He's a bull rider. I silently chant to myself, but for all the good it's doing against dirty Jade who is screaming at me to kiss him and rip him out of his clothes and ride him into the sunset. My eyes go to his lips, full, wet and begging for a little company. 

"When are we going to stop playing this game?" He asks, lips now just centimeters away from my mouth. The heat radiating between us. 

"What game?" I grin taking his hat off his head and slide it onto mine. Stepping out of his grasp I start to walk back towards the stairs. His rough hand wraps around my arm and he pulls me to his chest. His hot breath against my ear. I can feel his belt buckle pressing against my lower back and the unmistakable bulge of his growing erection beneath it. 

"The one where you pretend you don't want me." He softly growls, teeth nipping my earlobe. 

My heart begins to race at his statement. Who the fuck was I trying to kid of course I wanted Chase Bennett. I wanted him in every way imaginable. As much as I tried to tell myself I didn't there is a part of me that is willing to take the leap. 

He spins me around pressing me up against the barn wall. His lips crash against mine. His kiss is hot, slow and deep. Taking his dear sweet time with me. He slides a leg between mine, his jeans rough against my inner thighs. He's working my dress up over my hips. His thigh pressed against my center. I can't help but grind myself against him needing some friction. 

I work open the buttons on his shirt until they open and expose his bare sun kissed skin. His skin is hot and damp under my fingers. He breaks from my lips, breathless and his eyes dark with lust. "I need you Chase." Grabbing the hem of my dress I pull it off and pull him back to my lips. 

His mouth slides along my cheek, kissing all the way down my neck and licking the hollow of my throat. His hands shift around me, one resting on my lower back pressing me closer to him. His other hand reaching up and unclasping my bra. His lips follow his fingers as he pulls the straps down. His callused fingers gently stroking over the swell of my breasts. thumb strumming along my nipple before cupping my in his strong hand. 

I softly gasp when he bites the curve of my neck. My head spinning wildly. My fingers twist in his hair and grind ever harder against his thigh. He shifts giving me a better angle, letting me take what I needed from him. I could come just from this, his hands on my breasts, his mouth now lapping and sucking at my nipples. Working me into a frenzy. 

He moves back up my body, kissing me again and slipping his fingers inside my panties. The tips tracing along my wet folds. He works my legs open wider with his knee. "You're so wet." He softly moans, kissing me again. 

He's teasing his fingers back and forth against my clit. His tongue snaking into my mouth, sliding along my lips. His tongue and fingers teasing me mercilessly. "More." I plead into his mouth. My body aching for release. 

He drops to his knees and slides my panties off. Tucking them into his back pocket. I look down at him. His face bathed in the moon light, his cheeks flush and his biting down on his lower lip as his gaze slowly trails up my body. "You're so beautiful." He softly smiles before leans in and placing feather lite kissing along my inner thigh. Continuing his sweet torture. 

He blows a cool breath of air along my hot wet pussy. He licks his lips and uses his thumbs to hold me open and slowly licks the length of me. His tongue is soft and wet and his moans of satisfaction sending a shiver through my entire body. He lifts my leg over his shoulder and presses his face closer to me. My hands are white knuckle gripping his hair. I look down watching as he eats me out a look of pure bliss is painted across his face. My hips start moving on their own matching the rhythm of his tongue as he works it over my clit. My moans only egging him on even more, just licking and licking at me until I'm coming hard all over his mouth. 

When I finally regain my strength and my vision I see him looking up at me with a satisfied grin. His lips glistening with me on them. My hungry desire for him takes over and push him back into the hay and quickly work open his pants. He hard and already dripping for me. Straddling his waist I slowly sink down taking him inch by inch until his fills me to the hilt. We both cry out as I stretch around him. 

I grab his hat, sliding it on my head once again and I slowly start to ride him. His cock rubbing me in all the right places. I didn't even care if anyone could here us. All that matter right now was the two of us. The rest of the world just faded way. 

"Jesus, fuck. You feel so good, Jade." His hands slide down my ass and begin working me back and forth over his cock. Reaching my hands on behind me, bracing myself on his thighs rocking my hips harder and faster against him. Riding him like a fucking queen. "That's it beautiful, take what you need from me."   
I had broken all my rules tonight but I didn't fucking care. This felt so right and fucking good. "Fuck, Chase. Touch me, please." I panted, needing to feel his hands and his lips on every inch of him. 

He sat up and pulled me close to him, lavishing my mouth and my neck with some much needed attention. My nails dig into his hot, sweat laced skin. My body writhing frantically as he pounds into me. "Fuuuuck yes." 

He works a hand between us, fingers finding me clit and working it in tight rough circles until he sets me off like a fucking gun. He holds me tight against him, thrusting hard "do you feel that? I'm coming for you, Jade." Each pulse of his release is sharp and intense and sweet and perfect. And it was all for me. 

He collapses back on the hay, pulling me down with him. Holding me in his arms and gently rubbing my back as we came down from our high. I lay there trying not to let my fucking head ruin this moment. Chase had just given me the best fuck of my life and all that kept playing in my mind was he will break your fucking heart just like Landon. Even now that fucking weasel was ruining a perfectly good moment. Just shut up brain and let me enjoy this for once. 

"Jade, listen I know to you I'm just some asshole who will be leaving soon. But I really like you Jade and I've enjoyed the time we have spent together and I really want to..." 

I sat up looking at his sweet face. I could see the sincerity in his eyes but Landon was good at faking that shit too. "Look Chase, this was fun and all but I'm a big girl and I know when someone is blowing smoke up my ass. We had a fun roll in the hay, why paint it to be more than just that." 

He cups my face in his hand "you're more to me than just a good fuck, Jade. I really like you and I want to give us a shot. Please just me a chance to prove to you I'm not like these other rodeo assholes." 

My eyes scanned his face, looking for any signs of bullshit and I was coming up with nothing. Could he be telling the truth? Did he really want to be with me? I really wanted to believe him. My heart was screaming do it do it but my head kept holding me back from saying yes. 

"I want to believe you Chase but..." He puts his fingers over my lips stopping me from making a mistake. 

"You don't have to answer me now. Just give me a chance to show you what a nice guy I really am then you can make your decision." 

I nod my head yes and prayed I wasn't making a huge mistake by getting involved with another bull rider.


End file.
